Conventionally, pull-on diapers are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable pull-on diaper including a bodily fluid absorbent panel lying in a crotch region, extending in a longitudinal direction and attached to sheet members forming respective interior surfaces of front and rear waist regions wherein the bodily fluid absorbent panel is disposed along both sides thereof with side flap portions and crotch elastics are attached under tension to free edge regions of these side flap portions. Lower elastics are attached under tension along leg-openings' peripheries defined by the front and rear waist regions, respectively.